Gone
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Ferb is in a plane crash and he is dead. or is he? Read and find out. Eventual PhineasxFerb  Possible M in later chapters. Like after chapter 30.
1. Chapter 1

**So I realized I've been updating my Deviantart account way more than this one, so I decided to start posting 'Gone' on here as well :)**

**If you're wondering, my Username on Deviantart is PhineasFlynns :)**

**Enjoy ! :D**

I walked in silence... I can't believe this. I know he's not dead. He can't be. He promised he would be okay... This can't be happening... This just cannot be happening!  
>I stopped in front of my locker and rested my head against the cold metal. This isn't happening... It's just not happening...<br>I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and turned to see Isabella.  
>"hey Phineas" she murmured<br>I didn't answer, instead stared at the floor miserably.  
>"are you okay?" she asked<br>I shook my head and turned to open my locker.  
>"I'm sorry" she mumbled<br>I shook my head, and grabbed my books, and angrily slammed my locker shut, and stormed off down the hall, leaving the girl staring after me in shock.  
>I walked in the door for science, and took my seat and glanced to my side at the empty chair beside me.<br>Its been so long.. and I still hope...  
>Isabella approached me and moved to sit, and I put my hand on the chair.<br>"it's Ferbs seat" I said quietly  
>She stared at me in shock and said<br>"Phineas he's-"  
>"I'm well aware" I said, trying to keep my cool "but It's Ferbs seat"<br>"Phineas he isn't coming back" she said softly  
>"I'll remember that when he walks through the door" I said, desperately attempting to hold back my tears<br>She sighed and said  
>"it's been three months Phineas!"<br>"I well aware of how long it has been, Shapiro" I said angrily, but still quietly  
>She recoiled in shock at the use of her last name, then spun on her heel and walked away.<br>I removed my hand slowly from the seat and stared at it, tears filling my eyes. I turned to face the desk, furiously blinking back tears and finally gave up and let them stream silently down my cheeks.  
>"Mr. Flynn?" Mrs. Honeysworth asked gently, placing a hand on my shoulder<br>I looked tearfully at her and she offered a hug. I had always been close with the woman, so gratefully accepted her offer and hugged her securely. When she released me she looked at me, her eyes looked pain filled.  
>"Ill give you the work we are doing in class. I know you already know it, so go get some fresh air" she said gently<br>I nodded my thanks and she handed me a few sheets. I began walking away and she said  
>"and Phineas?"<br>I turned and she said  
>"I still hope to"<br>I nodded and attempted to smile, and after failing I walked outside and sat under the oak tree that Ferb and I had dubbed our tree. We always sat under here and did school work, and invented things during lunch.  
>I burst into tears at the memory and attempted to stop the flow of tears, and finally gave up and rested my arms on my knees, and put my face on them while I cried.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally calmed down remotely I pulled out a pencil and began my homework, ignoring the tear stains I was leaving on it as I wrote.  
>When I finished all four sheets I walked back in the hall and into the room, and walked over to Mrs. Honeysworth. I handed her the work and she smiled softly at me, and I nodded and turned to leave and saw the basketball team photo from the year before. I knew Ferb was in it beside me, he had his arm around my shoulders and was giving a thumbs up, and I was giving him bunny ears. I had stared at that photo so many times that I knew every detail of us. I walked slowly over to the picture and heard people rushing to the door to watch me, to see what I would do.<br>I put my hand on Ferbs face, his face around twice the size of my hand because of how big they had printed it, and I ran my hand gently over his face.  
>"Ferb" I murmured softly "why did this have to happen to you! You were bloody perfect! You didn't do anything wrong! Why you!" I realized my voice was gaining volume, and that other classes were opening the doors and looking at me, but I didn't care. I sniffed slightly and said "why couldn't it have been me!"<br>I was sobbing hysterically now, I know it, and heard a familiar voice behind me.  
>"Phinny" Candace said softly<br>I turned to face her, and she opened her arms, tears in her eyes. I raced over and wrapped my arms securely around her, and I felt her arms wrap around me, and sobbed into her chest.  
>"It should have been me" I sobbed<br>"I know you feel that way Phinny, honey, I felt like it should have been me to" she said softly, and I heard the tears in her voice  
>"Ferb never did anything wrong" I sobbed<br>"but Phinny, neither did you" she said softly  
>I shook my head and said<br>"It should have been me"  
>"Honey what have you ever done wrong?" she asked softly<br>"I have feelings for someone that I shouldn't" I sobbed  
>"Phinny, do you have a crush on Ferb?" she asked<br>I shook my head and said  
>"no... I'm uh... I'm in love with him"<br>She scooped me up, and carried me out of the building and to her car.  
>"when did you get so strong?" I asked quietly<br>She simply laughed softly in reply.  
>She set me in the passenger side and buckled me in, then walked to her own side and started the car.<br>We remained silent until she said  
>"It's okay that you feel that way about him"<br>I shook my head, and closed my eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferbs point of view, approximately 3 months earlier

"you promise you'll be okay?" Phineas asked me once again  
>I nodded and pulled my brother into a tight hug.<br>"bye Phin" I called softly as I boarded the plane  
>"bye Ferb" he replied, and I saw tears in his eyes.<br>I wanted to go back, but couldn't. I had to go to England and see my grandparents.  
>I vaguely wondered if he would be okay... I have heard of what he's like without me... and from what they say it isn't pleasant...<br>I reached my seat and reclined it, and immediately fell asleep despite my worries over Phineas.  
>I woke to screaming and saw a lady trip beside me. I helped her up and said<br>"whats going on?"  
>"the planes crashing!" she wailed<br>I froze and she sobbed  
>"I left my kids at home with their father, and promised I would be okay"<br>"I promised my baby brother" I said quietly  
>Phineas, I told you I would be fine, by god I'm coming home.<br>"where do you live?"  
>"Danville" she replied "the far side near the border"<br>"that makes things easier. I live in Danville as well" I murmured  
>She looked at me, a confused look on her face and I said<br>"I'm getting us out of this"  
>"how?" she asked<br>"I have absolutely no idea" I replied "but my brother taught me to never shy away from what people say is impossible"  
>She stared at me silently and I said<br>"this will work. When my brother an I were ten we built a fully operational roller coaster all around Danville all by ourselves"  
>Her eyes widened<br>"that was you!"  
>"yes" I replied and looked out the window. I saw the ground nearing us, and grabbed the woman and clutched onto a seat. The plane crashed and we were thrown against the fabric of the seat, and I picked her up, barely keeping my balance, and ran before the plane exploded, like I knew it would.<br>I saw a little girl under a chair, and lifted it off her and held her hand while we ran. Everywhere I looked people were dead. I frowned and pulled the little girl off the ground and ran as fast as I could, and managed to escape the area just as the plane exploded. I dropped to the ground, and tiny chunks of metal and debris rained down on us.  
>I groaned as I sat up and stared at the wreck, then at the sky<br>"oh god I hope Phineas doesn't give up on me" I murmured


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas' point of view, approximately three months earlier

Might as well watch TV until it's time to get Ferb I thought, and flicked on the TV  
>"In other news, Flight 180, England bound from Danville, was brought down today when they ran out of fuel" Carissa Lamont said<br>I froze and my heart started racing frantically  
>"mom! Whats Ferbs flight number?" I called, even though I knew the number<br>"180. why sweetie? Is everything okay?" she asked, walking into the room  
>"no mom" I said as my heart broke slowly "Ferbs flight crashed"<br>She stared at me in shock, then looked at the TV screen. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled me into a hug. I felt her body shaking with her sobs, and heard them, as well, and I completely broke down.  
>"Lawrence!" mom yelled<br>He raced down the stairs, hearing the tears in her voice  
>"Linda? Phineas? What on earth is wrong?" he asked<br>I removed myself from moms grasp and ran into his arms. He hugged me tight and I choked out  
>"dad Ferbs plane crashed"<br>I felt him freeze, then his body begin to shake with silent sobs.  
>"so far there have been no reported survivors" Carissa said<br>Suddenly angry I spun around and screamed  
>"SHUT UP!" I grabbed the plant of the table beside me and whipped it at the TV, and it went right through the middle of the screen.<br>"shut up" I sobbed again and turned and ran up to the bedroom I had shared with Ferb.  
>Perry was on my bed with his translator in and said<br>"whats wrong?"  
>"Ferbs plane crashed" I sobbed and collapsed in tears on my bed<br>Perry walked over to the window, tears spilling down his soft blue fur, and I joined him after a moment. We both looked at the sky and I said  
>"Ferb cant be gone... I don't... I won't... I can't accept it"<br>Perry nodded, and I knew he felt the same as he hugged me tight, pulling his eyes from the cloudy grey sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day- The Flynn Household- Phineas POV

I opened my eyes and saw Perry looking down at me, concern in his eyes. I reached over to my shelf and fumbled around until I felt his translator...  
>The one Ferb made... I thought and choked on my breath. I handed it to the animal and he put it in and said<br>"you okay?"  
>"uh.. ya... im fine" I lied<br>He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my hand  
>"Phineas I know your upset. If you need to hide it, im the person.. well animal... that you don't need to hide it from. I understand"<br>I sighed and blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.  
>"I miss him Perry... I spent my whole life with him.. and I fell for him... and... well it hurts"<br>"it does" he agreed  
>I frowned and said<br>"I wonder if he knows how much I miss him"  
>"I'm sure he does Phin" Perry said, and pulled me into a hug<p>

Just past the US border line, Present day- Ferbs POV

"are we almost home Ferby?" the little girl asked  
>"Yes Sonny, it wont be much longer" I promised<br>I hope I added silently  
>I frowned and said<br>"I wonder if he knows how much I miss him"  
>"you mean Phinny?" Sonny asked<br>I nodded and the woman, Alex, said  
>"I'm sure he does Ferb"<br>I shook my head and said  
>"he thinks im dead... why would he think I miss him?"<br>"When my dad died I didn't believe he really died.. I spent two years waiting for him to come back home... he was killed the same way as Phineas believes you were. If hes anything like I was hes still upset and cries frequently and has to be picked up from school because hes crying and screaming things" she said gently  
>"Tell me about Phinny" Sonny requested finally to lighten the mood<br>"Phineas was amazing. He had a triangle head and spiky red hair, and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes... and he was the nicest guy you could ever meet. He always put others ahead of himself, no matter what" I said  
>I trailed off, absorbed by memories... Silent tears streamed down my cheeks and Sonny hugged me gently.<br>"we'll get back to him. I promise" Sonny said gently  
>"I promised him I would be okay... I'm not breaking that promise" I said "no matter how long it takes, I will get back to my Phinny"<br>I frowned and looked at the sky  
>Don't be upset Phin. I'm coming home. I silently stared at the sky, then sighed and continued leading the girls to where our homes were waiting.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

3 months ago, the day after the crash- Phineas' POV

I silently walked into school, and wasn't the least bit surprised that everyone was staring at me.  
>The great silent Ferb Fletcher is dead. The great, always happy cheerful Phineas Flynn is crying and depressed, and cant even smile for the life of him I thought bitterly<br>I approached my locker and was pulled into a hug by Isabella.  
>"Phineas im so sorry" she said tearfully when she pulled away<br>I nodded and grabbed my things from my locker, and walked to class, ignoring the stares.  
>"I'm so sorry" Buford and Baljeet both said as I walked past them<br>I nodded in reply and heard curious murmurs  
>"oh god"<br>"hes not speaking"  
>"I wonder if hes okay"<br>"he'll be fine"  
>"I don't think he will"<br>"why isn't he acknowledging anyone?"  
>I spun around and faced them all, answering all their comments in one rushed sentence.<br>"oh god is right. Yes im speaking, im just not in the mood right now, no im not okay, NO I WILL NOT BE FINE and im not acknowledging anyone SO I DON'T HAVE A FREAK ATTACK!" I screamed and turned and stomped into class, tears pouring down my cheeks  
>"Oh my" I heard Isabella murmur, and for the first time in our lives, I completely ignored her intentionally.<br>I sat in my desk and was stared at, as though they were scared I would blow up or something.  
>"this is going to be a long day" I muttered<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

3 months ago, the day after the crash- Ferbs POV

Oh god. I just want to go home. But Its going to take so long... Dear god I miss Phineas... I want to go home... home... home... I miss Candace and Linda... and Dad... and Perry... But mostly Phineas... Phineas... Phineas... Phineas... I miss him so much... Oh Phineas... I miss you... I'll come home. For you, if nothing else... I promise... Oh Phinny... Phinny... My Phinny... Woa... where'd that thought come from...? Phineas isn't mine... I wish he was... Oh Phineas... sigh... I miss you... I think im going to go crazy without you...  
>I was pulled out of my thoughts by the little girl waking up.<br>"whats your name?" I asked her  
>"Sonny" she replied<br>I turned to the other woman and said  
>"yours?"<br>"Alex"she replied  
>I nodded and Sonny said<br>"My mommy and daddy... they died didn't they?"  
>"yes" I said softly<br>She bit her lip and nodded, holding back her tears.  
>Strong little girl... im impressed...<br>"Where do you live?" I asked  
>"I don't know... I have no living relatives... I guess in an orphanage" she said softly<br>"no. Those places are hell holes... you can go with my sister Candace if she doesn't mind" I said  
>"If your sister cant take her I will" Alex offered<br>I nodded in response and said  
>"okay, lets get moving"<br>"moving where?" Sonny asked  
>"the US border... we need to get there so we can get to California" I explained<br>"oh" she mumbled  
>Alex smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand, and we began walking in the direction that my compass told us to.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Present day, Danville High- Phineas' POV

Trudging. That's my new thing. I trudge. Walking is for people that are happy and want to exist... trudging is for those that are like me and wish they could join their beloved in the place off this world... im not sure where... but wherever he is, is where I want to be... so I trudge... it sends a message... I guess... Everyone knows I want him back... nobody but Perry understands... Its not fair... then again... life isn't fair... it never has been... and I don't think it ever will be...  
>I walked into my French class and Mrs. Bauz said<br>"Bonjour Phineas"  
>"Bonjour Madame Bauz" I replied quietly<br>I took my seat and when the class came in and the bell rang she said  
>"Bonjour class. Today we have an assembly, so when the announcement goes off we will go down to the cafeteria. Until then you can talk amongst yourselves"<br>Immediately everyone started speaking amongst themselves, and I pulled out my sketch book.  
>I flipped to a new page and began doodling a picture of Ferb. Under it I wrote 'you may gone, but I still love you... and I always will...'<br>I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and looked up to see Mrs. Bauz. I wiped the tears from my eyes and she handed me a worksheet and said  
>"you can go. I wont make you stay for the assembly"<br>I took it and nodded my thanks at her and left the room hurriedly, and immediately went to the picture of Ferb and I, along with the team. I immediately put my hand on Ferbs cheek and said  
>"oh Ferb... I miss you so much..."<br>I turned and walked away and when I got outside Perry was waiting, pretending to be a mindless pet. I picked him up and hugged him securely as we walked, and he nuzzled his head into my chest, in an attempt to console me.  
>As I walked I passed Buford's house, and stopped when an idea popped into my head.<br>I knocked and Buford opened the door.  
>"Phin? You skipping?" he asked<br>"no" I replied "the french teacher let me out early. Is your dad home?"  
>"ya why?" he asked<br>"can he give me a tattoo? Please?" I asked "I wont tell anyone he did... I just... need it"  
>"ya sure... come in" he replied<br>He took me to his dad and said  
>"yo dad! Phineas wants a tattoo"<br>"I'll pay" I added  
>"nonsense. What can do for you?" Mr. Van Stomm asked<br>"I need two... one that says 'never give up on the mission to make every day count' and one that says 'Platypus monsters, are the only monsters to lay eggs' and under it a dash and Ferbs name" I requested  
>He nodded and said<br>"where?"  
>"the Ferb one on my arm, the other on my stomach on the left side" I replied<br>Mr. Van Stomm nodded and grabbed his machinery, and put a new needle on the gun, and I braced myself for the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Present Day, California border- Ferbs POV

"we finally made it" I panted as we made it up the hill "California I'm back baby!"  
>The girls laughed and I smiled weakly and said<br>"If we keep moving I can be back in almost twelve hours"  
>They nodded and pushed on. We passed building after building... Tree after Tree... Hydrant after hydrant... it became infuriatingly repetitive...<br>"im tired can we stop please Ferby? Just for a bit?" Sonny asked  
>I looked down and she looked like she would drop dead from exhaustion any second.<br>"thank god" Alex murmured when I nodded and sat  
>I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Alex was carrying me.<br>"what?" I murmured  
>"I carried you because you were sleeping and looked peaceful" she said softly "we are almost at my place"<br>"can you take her for now? Until my family sees me? I'll introduce her when the time is right" I asked  
>She nodded and smiled, and let me down. We walked a bit more, until she hugged me and said<br>"thank you so much"  
>I smiled back and Sonny hugged me then the two of them ran into a house. I heard screams of<br>"mommy!" and "Alex!" Then a man ran out to me  
>"are you Ferb?" he asked<br>I nodded and he hugged me  
>"thank you so much"<br>"it was no problem" I replied  
>He smiled warmly at me and ran back inside and I continued walking. Dawn broke later than usual due to the overcast weather, and I sighed. I saw many people turning on lights, starting cars, just getting ready in general for the day ahead.<br>I'm not going to make it to home before Phineas is gone... and hes the one I want to see.. Ill go to school instead... I thought and turned down a back road  
>I walked quickly, but paced myself so I could be at a consistent pace and wouldn't tire myself out more than I already was...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Present Day, Danville high- Phineas' POV

I'm sick of existing... I hate this dammit.. I miss him...  
>I sighed and turned back to my text book, and flipped to the proper page, trying not to cause myself pain from the Tattoo's, when I heart a 'psst' noise from the hallway<br>Being as I was right beside the door I was the only one that heard it and said  
>"what? Who's there?"<br>There was no reply, just the 'psst' noise once again  
>I stood, my chair scraping against the floor as I did.<br>"Mr. Flynn sit down" Mrs. Hansen snapped  
>"I heard a noise" I replied and moved towards the doorway<br>I turned into the door frame and froze.  
>"Ferb?" I breathed, hardly daring to believe it. He was dirt stained, and in tattered remains of what were once clothes, his hair was nearly brown with filth, but it looked like Ferb.<br>"I told you I would be okay" he replied  
>And that's when I knew<br>"FERB! I KNEW IT COULDN'T BE TRUE!" I screamed and launched myself into his arms  
>He hugged back and we stayed like that until the the teacher said<br>"Mr. Flynn get back in here and away from the blasted picture!"  
>"no" I called back and buried my face in Ferbs chest. He was holding me as tight as he could and I was holding him right back, just as tight.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh I knew" I mumbled "I just knew, I knew it couldn't be true!"  
>He rubbed his hand softly up and down my back, and I said<br>"I missed you so much"  
>"I missed you to" he whispered<br>I finally released him, and just stared at him, tears in my eyes. I slowly examined him, to make sure he was okay, and when I reached his face tears were slipping down his cheeks, and he was smiling at me.  
>"don't cry Ferb" I whispered, and wiped his tears away with my thumb.<br>He smiled gently, and said  
>"thanks Phin"<br>I nodded slowly and he said  
>"I should get going. I came to you first"<br>I frowned and shook my head  
>"I'm coming with you. You're not leaving me again, I just got you back"<br>He laughed gently and pulled me securely against him, and I immediately returned the hug, and he said  
>"come on then"<br>I nodded and said  
>"I'll meet you outside the doors"<br>He nodded and turned and glided away, and I watched him with a lovestruck grin on my face, and when he disappeared out the doors I turned and poked my head into the classroom  
>"I'm leaving" I said, and turned and ran down the halls, and eagerly slammed out the doors. I grabbed Ferbs hand without thinking and hurriedly dragged him away, to the bike trail, ignoring the pouring rain.<br>When I stopped Ferb collapsed to his knees, and I immediately dropped and said  
>"what happened! Are you okay?"<br>He nodded slowly, and said  
>"I think I'm fine I just haven't eaten anything in a while and running and-" He cut off his sentence and hummed thoughtfully "everything is going black..." he mumbled and collapsed onto my lap.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Ferb!" I asked, horrified and there was no answer "no!"  
>I picked him up as quickly as I could, and ran frantically back home. I slammed into the house and laid him down on the table, and ran to the cabinet and grabbed some food, then grabbed a glass of water and opened his mouth gently and poured some in. He slowly swallowed, proving that he was indeed alive, and I sighed in relief, before splashing the water gently over his face, then giving him more to drink. I set the glass down and watched as he coughed and his eyes struggled open.<br>"huh? What?" he groaned  
>"Ferb" I breathed in relief and pulled him securely into my arms.<br>He hugged back, and I broke the hug and said  
>"eat" and pushed the food towards him<br>He grabbed the bag of cookies and ate a few, and I went in the fridge and grabbed a piece of leftover lasagna, and heated it up in the microwave and handed it to him with a fork.  
>He smiled gratefully at me before quickly eating it, and when he finished I took the plate and he smiled at me.<br>I returned the plate to the sink and walked back over to him, and whacked him gently.  
>"what?" he asked<br>"never. EVER. Do that to me again!" I said fiercely, before pulling him into yet another hug  
>He hugged back, and said<br>"hey uh, where is everyone?"  
>"Candace is at Jeremy's, mom and dad are at work"<br>"looks like we have a wedding to go to soon bro" I smiled  
>He looked confused and said<br>"Candace's? I thought that was last month?"  
>I shook my head<br>"no, she canceled it, and refuses to have it until you come home"  
>"well now I feel loved" he laughed<br>I shook my head, and said  
>"Perry's gonna kill you"<br>He laughed, and there was a noise behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

I turned, and saw a very angry platypus stalking forward. I noticed his translator was hooked up, and said  
>"Perry! You're uhh... you're home early!"<br>He narrowed his eyes at me and said  
>"Ferb why didn't you tell me you were home!"<br>Ferb sat up and opened his mouth to reply, and when nothing came out I stared at him in concern.  
>"Ferb?" I asked<br>He stared at me in silence, then collapsed backwards onto the table.  
>"Ferb!" I immediately yelled, and splashed water on his face, then gave him a drink. He groaned weakly, and his head lolled to the side, then he was motionless and silent.<br>"Ferb? Ferb!"  
>I shook him gently, and Perry was immediately beside me shaking him as well.<br>I stared at him in horror, then dialed Candace's number.  
>"hello?" she picked up on the first ring<br>By this time (even though it was exceedingly short) I was completely hysteric, and practically sobbing  
>"Candace Ferb came home and I gave him food ad he collapsed and hes not waking up or moving!" I wailed<br>"one second" she said hurriedly and the line went dead  
>I ran to the door and wrenched it open, just as Candace arrived; panting and out of breath she pulled me into her arms. I hugged her for a brief second, then gripped her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Ferb laying motionless on the table.<br>"Ferb" she breathed, and approached him slowly, hesitantly, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she got too close.  
>When she came to a stop beside him she rested her hand on his chest, and bent down so she could hear if he was breathing properly.<br>"he's breathing properly" she announced after a few moments "maybe he's just exhausted?"  
>"but what if he's not and he's sick or something and I don't do anything and I loose him! I... I can't go through that Candace..."<br>She pulled me into her arms and said  
>"I know Phin, I know"<br>"I love him" I whispered, pulling her closer as tears filled my eyes  
>"I know Phinny, I know" she whispered "he'll be fine"<br>"promise?" I whispered  
>"I promise" she replied<p>

Ferbs POV

_My head. It hurts. So bad. "but what if he's not and he's sick or something and I don't do anything and I loose him!" I heard Phineas panicking "I... I can't go through that Candace..." "I know Phin, I know" I heard Candace reply. Good. At least she's comforting him. "I love him" Phineas whispered. Wait. What? Come again! Stupid body! Wake up dammit! Wake up!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I figure, I'll put up like 7 chappy's at a time, since their short, until Fanfiction is caught up with Deviantart...**_

Phineas' POV

I raised my gaze, and searched her eyes for answers. Finding only hope and comfort, I pulled away from her and said  
>"I'm uh, I'm going to take him upstairs"<br>"okay" she gently replied, and kissed my cheek softly before leaving the room. "call me when he wakes up"  
>"okay" I replied, stealing a glance at Ferb<br>I heard the door open and close, and Perry shared a glance with me before leaving to finish his mission. As soon as the mammal was gone I slumped to the ground. After taking a few deep breaths, I pulled myself slowly to my feet, and slid my arms under him, one behind his knees, and one on his back, and lifted him off the table. I remained still for a moment to make sure I had my balance, then carried him upstairs and to our room. I looked around the room in silence, and headed to his bed and laid him down. Kneeling beside him I brushed his bangs out of his face and sighed.  
>"Please be okay" I whispered<br>After remaining silent for a while, I pulled myself off the floor and laid down beside him, and before I knew it I was asleep.  
>I woke up to fingers running through my hair, and opened my eyes to meet Ferbs gaze. He smirked at me and I turned bright red, embarrassed that I had been caught.<br>He smiled at me, still running his fingers through my hair, and I reached up and pulled him into a hug.  
>"you scared me" I breathed<br>"I'm sorry" he whispered back, hugging me fiercely.  
>My heart sped up when I felt his warm breath on my neck, and I immediately shifted slightly away and said<br>"you need a shower"  
>He nodded slowly and I stood, and held my hand out to him. He gripped it and I pulled, and he immediately collapsed, bringing me with him. I landed on his chest, the breath leaving both our bodies with loud huffs, and I smirked at him.<br>"while I do rather enjoy your hugs, I think this would look rather awkward"  
>He laughed gently and said<br>"my legs gave out"  
>I nodded and removed myself from his chest, and scooped him into my arms. He let out an exclamation of shock, and I grabbed his bathing suit, and head to the bathroom. I set him on the toilet and said<br>"put your bathing suit on. Call me when you're done"  
>I turned and left the room, and after a minute or so he called me back. I walked in, and couldn't hold back my horrified gasp when I saw the bruises and cuts covering my brothers body.<br>"Ferb..." I breathed and knelt beside him. I gingerly reached out and ran my finger along a cut, and he flinched. I looked up at him, and stood.  
>His eyes were pain filled, and he looked away, and shifted uncomfortably. That was when I realized he was wearing his pants over is bathing suit.<br>"Ferb?" I murmured  
>He raised his gaze to meet mine, and I knelt once again and gripped the waistband of his jeans.<br>"Phin don't" he whispered  
>"Ferb you're hurt" I replied slowly "let me help you"<br>He shook his head slowly, and I put my hand over his, and met his gaze  
>"please" I whispered<br>He bit his lip, and used his arms to lift himself off the seat. I slid the jeans down and let them drop to the floor, then reached over to his arms. I examined them slowly, and found minimal damage, then looked at his legs. They were cut and bruised something fierce, and I winced. I placed my hand on his upper thigh, close to his waist, and he flinched, even without the full weight of my hand on it. I withdrew my hand in shock, and my gaze flicked between his face, and his thigh, then gripped the hem of his shorts, and slid it up. I was slow, so I didn't make him uncomfortable, and despite the circumstances my heart sped up drastically. When I reached his thigh where I had placed my hand my jaw dropped in shock. His leg was torn up, red, and filled with puss. I looked up at him and he was looking away; I assume to hide his tears. I withdrew myself and hurriedly grabbed the peroxide from the cupboard. I grabbed a towel and said,  
>"Ferb take the shorts off"<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"what?" he exclaimed, turning bright red  
>I felt my cheeks heating up and said<br>"I need to clean these"  
>He nodded, and I handed him the towel and left the room yet again. I tried not to think about the fact that my brother was stripping on the other side of this thin door, that now felt too thick. My heart sped up and no matter how hard I fought it, I still pictured it. My breathing sped up, as did my already racing heart, and I turned bright red. I finally heard a soft call through the door and took a deep breath before walking in.<br>When I walked in, Ferbs shorts were draped over the edge of the bathtub, and he was using the towel to cover himself. I slowly approached, grabbed the peroxide, and crouched down beside him. I unscrewed the cap and poured some into it, then warned him with my eyes as I moved the towel away from his thigh, exposing his soft skin, marred by many bruises and cuts. I shifted my position slightly, and poured some of the peroxide from the cap onto the cut. He flinched and cursed under his breath, and I poured the rest of the cap before gripping his hand and squeezing it as the peroxide cleaned out the dirt. He winced occasionally and would occasionally tighten his grip on my hand, and when he finally stopped flinching I gripped the opposite end of the towel that he was using, and wiped away the puss.  
>"is your other thigh like this?" I asked<br>He shook his head  
>"no" he whispered<br>I nodded, and told him to lean back. He did as he was told and I began cleaning the wounds on his chest. When I finished I told him to put his bathing suit back on.  
>I left, and moments later he called me back in.<br>"there's no way you're ready yet" I murmured as I opened it.  
>He met my gaze and said<br>"I cant stand, It hurts my thigh. I uh... I need your help" he turned bright red as he said it, as did I and I choked out a  
>"yes of course" and approached him slowly. I grabbed his bathing suit and hooked it around his feet and began pulling it up, and said<br>"okay lift yourself off the seat"  
>He did as I told him and I began pulling the suit up his thighs, and his towel fell off. I turned bright red and immediately turned away as I pulled the suit up the rest of the way, and when I finished released him and moved away.<br>He smiled his embarrassed thanks at me, and said  
>"uh... thanks"<br>"yea..." I replied  
>There was silence between us, and after a moment or two I clapped my hands together and said<br>"shower. Right"  
>I reached into the tub and began filling the it with warm water as he sat behind me and watched. When the tub was finally full, I turned off the water and grabbed him securely. I lifted him and put him in the tub, successfully splashing water all over my shirt. I groaned and released him once he was safely in, and pulled off my shirt. He turned bright red when I did, and I dropped it on the floor and said<br>"get your hair wet"  
>He did as I told and I squirted a handful of shampoo into my palm. When he came up I scrubbed it into his green shaggy hair. When he was rinsed I lather up a cloth and washed his chest, arms, legs, everywhere but what the suit was covering.<br>I handed him the cloth when I was done, and he smiled his thanks before I left.  
>I waited outside the door yet again until I heard him call me.<br>"Phin" he called  
>I walked back in and he held his arms up. I approached him and gripped his hands, and pulled him up, right into my chest.<br>"gee thanks for that" I said sarcastically  
>He snickered and said<br>"thanks Phin" he paused "for... for everything"  
>"no, thank you" I whispered, pulling him securely into me<br>"for what?" he asked as he settled his hand on my back and caressed it softly.  
>"for coming home" I replied "and for being you"<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

He laughed softly, but that was the only sound. We stood there for a few more minutes, until I finally decided the hug had lasted too long to pass as a brotherly hug, and pulled away. We were both bright red, and I cleared my throat nervously.  
>"so Ferb" I started slowly "what uh... what do you want to do?"<br>"invent" he replied, his eyes shining  
>I knew my eyes lit up at the prospect of doing my favorite thing, something I had ceased doing when he disappeared and was presumed dead, and without consciously realizing it the familiar words popped out of my mouth.<br>"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today" A wry grin crossed my face, and his eyes lit up and we scrambled out of the bathroom for out tools and for him to change.

Before I knew it we were outside and had a blueprint spread over the grass in front of us.  
>"so we need bolts here-"<br>"-here-"  
>"-here, here and here-"<br>"-here and here-"  
>"-and here, here, here, here and there-"<br>I beamed at him, and he smiled back before pulling out his cellphone. I ran into the garage and dug the toolbox out, and ran back outside. I wasn't the least bit surprised to find the delivery trucks there, and a man waiting for my signature. I dashed over, set the box down, and grabbed the board. I quickly signed, and the man looked at me curiously  
>"aren't you a little young to be building flying boards?"<br>"yes. Yes I am"  
>"alright then" he replied and walked away, clipboard tucked under his arm<br>When I rejoined Ferb we fell into the familiar routine we used to have when building despite all the time that had passed.  
>Before I knew it, they were done.<br>"ready?" I grinned  
>He gave a thumbs up in response, a grin spreading across his face.<br>"then lets go!" I shouted and we launched into the air.  
>The wind whipped our hair around, and it felt exhilarating.<br>"god I missed this!" I shouted to him over the roar of the wind  
>He grinned and nodded in reply and slowed the speed of his board. I immediately slowed mine as well, and we glided along in silence, so close we were nearly touching.<br>He suddenly gripped my arms, stomped a button on his board, then on mine, and we were spinning. I yelled in shock, then relaxed into it, and slid my hands down his arms and to his hands, and we leaned back, spinning around with out hair whipping around.


	17. Chapter 17

He suddenly released me, and I spun a few times. I watched him do the same through my spins, and he stomped a button on his board and evened out, and I did the same to my own.  
>"holy crap" I mumbled when I was beside him again<br>He snickered, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes  
>I smiled, and gripped his hand and stomped a different button on my board, then his, so our boards lowered. I stomped the button yet again when we were near the street, released his hand, and shot off.<br>"cheater!" he yelled after me  
>I laughed in reply, and he soon caught up. We were neck in neck as we raced down the streets of Danville, identical grins on our faces, eyes narrowed, leaning forward eagerly.<br>Shouts of joy, shock and 'Ferb's back!' echoed around us as we zoomed around corners, around buildings, and finally came to a stop several feet in the air, near the town hall. A huge mob came to a stop under us, and we grinned down at them.  
>"Ferb you're alive!" came hundreds of shouts below us<br>he grinned in reply, shot me a devious grin, and zoomed away  
>"cheater!" I yelled and sped after him<br>the mob cheered as we sped away, and I caught up to him. "cheater" I snickered  
>He beamed at me, and I stomped on a button on my board and shot straight up.<br>I let myself zoom upwards for a few seconds, and once I was well above all the buildings of Danville, I removed my foot from the button, and hovered in silence, looking around; completely mystified at how beautiful the town looked.  
>I was so absorbed I didn't notice Ferb appear behind me, until he said<br>"beautiful isn't it"  
>I jumped slightly, then faced him and nodded<br>"yes. Yes it is"  
>He smiled, and suddenly I was in his arms.<br>"I missed you"  
>"I missed you to" I replied softly, then pulled away, grinned, and sped away.<br>I heard him laughing behind me, then he zoomed to catch up. I slowed my pace so we glided along together, watching the citizens of our town mill around, completing their daily activities. Occasionally people would spot us, smiled, and eagerly wave; a gesture we would both gladly return.


	18. Chapter 18

After a while I sped up and stopped over the school roof. I let myself hover for a moment, then hopped off, leaving it floating; waiting for my return. Ferb followed, and took a seat beside me with our legs dangling over the edge of the two story building.  
>I turned and looked at him, examining him thoughtfully, and my heart sped up slightly when I saw a small grin stretch over his face. He suddenly turned to look at me, and I turned bright red from being caught ogling him.<br>He turned bright red as well, and we both immediately looked away, laughing nervously.  
>I finally looked straight ahead, and said<br>"its beautiful, isn't it?"  
>He nodded slowly<br>"it is" he turned and looked at me, and I turned to face him as well. "its better-" he paused, and put an arm around my shoulders "-now that I'm home for good, and can share it with you"  
>I leaned into his touch and breathed in deeply<br>"I missed you" I breathed  
>"I missed you to" he replied, and tightened his grip on my shoulders. I wrapped my arm behind him securely, letting my hand rest on his hip; now that the sun was setting I was scared he was going to disappear. Being without him was not something I wanted to experience ever again. Ever. As long as I lived. I couldn't handle it.<br>"Phin?" he murmured  
>"hmm?"<br>"... nothing" he replied, and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, and after a moment felt his cheek on the top of my head. I grinned slightly, and we remained silent as we watched the rest of the sunset. I slowly began to feel sleepy, and before I knew it I was asleep on my brothers shoulder. I woke to a cold breeze blowing over me. I shivered, and heard Ferb whimper. Seconds later, I heard a hand slapping around on the pavement. I stuck my hand out, and as soon as it touched me, I was pulled in that direction and crashed into Ferbs chest. I heard him hum softly, serenely, and his arms wrapped securely around me. I froze, completely shocked, and his eyes shot open. He stared at me, his eyes shining in the pale light from the moon, and I faintly saw his cheeks turn bright red. I know mine did as well, and he moved to release me. Without consciously realizing it, I squeaked in protest and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around me once again, and I burrowed my face in his chest, and inhaled deeply.  
>"I love you Phin" he whispered, sleep lacing his voice<br>"I love you to Ferb" I replied, without thinking, and before I could consciously realize it and shoot up in shock, I was asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning, and immediately turned my gaze to Ferb. I blushed when I saw he was doing the same, and he turned red as well.  
>"sleep well?" I asked through a yawn<br>He nodded  
>"best I have in months. You?"<br>"same" I beamed at him. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "we didn't tell anyone we were going to be gone. They're probably worried"  
>"nobody knows I'm home but you, and a bunch of random citizens" he shrugged "she probably thinks you went to a friends"<br>"Ferb, you don't know what I've been like the past few months" I said, shaking my head "it was... bad... shes probably terrified-" I stopped myself "-Candace would have told her you're home!"  
>"Candace knows?" he asked<br>I nodded  
>"when you passed out again, I called her for help and she came... and told me to call her when you woke up... crud..."<br>He laughed lightly  
>"well if you had told her we wouldn't be here, would we?"<br>"no I... I guess not" I murmured, then smiled at him  
>He started shifting himself away from me, and I squeaked In protest<br>"you're warm!" I complained, pulling myself securely to his body  
>He snickered softly and said<br>"so are you"  
>I blushed, and another thought popped into my head. I shot up in shock, and he yelled in shock as he fell backwards; he had came halfway up with me, then slipped away from me and fell.<br>I jumped at his curse of pain, and immediately spun around and pulled him securely into my arms.  
>"I'm sorry" I murmured "I'm so sorry"<br>He laughed weakly  
>"I'm fine Phin. Really"<br>I pulled away, and he was looking at me curiously.  
>"what shocked you to the point that you had to fly up and hurt me?"<br>I stuck my bottom lip out  
>"sorry" I mumbled<br>"its fine" he laughed "I'm teasing"  
>I smiled weakly<br>"but really though, what shocked you?"  
>I turned bright red and gulped nervously."uhh..." I laughed nervously "what we uhhh... told each other before we uh... went to bed.."<br>I felt my cheeks get hotter and looked away in embarrassment.  
>I heard him exclaim in shock gently as he remembered, and suddenly his hand was on my cheek. He turned me to look at him and I met his gaze hesitantly. To my complete shock his gaze was full of compassion, understanding, and honesty.<br>"cats outta the bag I guess" he said gently, with a weak smile  
>"I guess so" I mumbled back, smiling nervously<br>He smiled nervously and said  
>"I meant it... that I love you... I mean"<br>"I uh... I meant it to..."  
>He smiled gently, and I smiled back.<br>"so uh.." I mumbled "so where does this leave us?"  
>"will you go out with me?" he grinned<br>I smiled in reply and said  
>"I would love that"<br>He beamed in reply, and said  
>"I'm glad"<br>I slowly reached forward and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and without consciously realizing it began leaning in.  
>His eyes lit up with shock, then he leaned forward as well, and our lips met. Softly at first, then we both increased the pressure, basking in the feeling of finally telling the other, and having them feel the same way.<br>I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, and I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull my closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my eyes slide shut to block out the sunrise, so I could focus on Ferb.


	20. Chapter 20

We had to pull away all to soon, for one synonymous reason; air.  
>We broke apart, desperately gasping for air, and when we had finally caught our breath I said<br>"we uh... we had better go home..."  
>"yes I... I guess we should" he agreed<br>We slowly stood and got on our boards, and before we took off I gripped his hand firmly in my own.  
>He grinned at me and we sped away. We were home in mere moments, the sleepy town just waking up, allowing us to go unnoticed. We stopped above our house, and slowly descended, and before we could get off our boards we were tackled off them.<br>We crashed down to the ground and I saw a mass of orange hair.  
>"Candace!" Ferb exclaimed, and hugged her fiercely<br>She hugged back, then turned to me  
>"where were you two! I was so worried!" she demanded<br>"I assumed you thought I would be fine, since I was with Ferb, and you would have told mom so she would have been fine" I replied  
>"Phin she didn't believe me! I tried to tell her! Shes been a wreck all night! She thinks you've killed yourself..." she trailed off<br>Ferb turned to me, his face covered in horror, and said  
>"Phin?"<br>A loud sobbing stopped me from replying. I jumped to my feet and ran frantically into the house, and right up to my parents room.  
>"Linda, Linda darling I'm sure hes fine" I heard dad telling her<br>"no hes not Lawrence! Hes been a wreck since Ferb died and-" she broke off and released a sob  
>I pushed open the door and before she could look up I had my arms around her.<br>She froze, then examined my arms, and my chest for wounds, then wrapped her arms securely around me.  
>"where were you!" she demanded into my chest<br>"with Ferb" I replied  
>I felt her shaking her head, and said<br>"mom seriously. He didn't die. He survived the crash"  
>I heard a throat cleared in the door, and turned my head. Candace and Ferb were standing there, and Candace had her hand on Ferbs shoulder.<br>Lawrence was immediately across the room and had Ferb in his arms.  
>"dad" Ferb breathed, and buried his face in his fathers shoulder, tears filling his eyes<br>"Ferb" dad breathed "oh Ferb I thought I lost you... I-" he choked, and pulled his son closer.  
>I slowly helped mom up, and we walked over to the two men, and she suddenly launched herself into Ferbs arms, just as dad moved.<br>She hugged him for a moment, then Dad, Candace and I joined in. We all stood there for quite some time, until dad's phone rang. He answered it with a quiet  
>"hello?"<br>There was an indistinct reply on the other side of the line, and he said  
>"well if we must... very well"<br>He hung up the phone, and turned to mom  
>"Linda darling, we are needed in England. Business."<br>Mom nodded and turned to us  
>"is it okay with you if we go?" she asked<br>"of course it is mom" we all replied  
>She nodded, kissed each of our cheeks, and sent us on our way so they could pack. Candace disappeared into her room, and I gripped Ferbs hand and pulled him into our room.<br>I dragged him to my bed, pushed him down, and kissed him. He immediately kissed back, and when we parted I brushed some hair out of his face and said  
>"I love you"<br>"I love you to" he smiled, his eyes shining  
>I rolled off of him, and he pulled me securely into his chest.<br>"Phin, why did mom think you had killed yourself?" he asked slowly  
>I sighed and stood, and walked over to my dresser. I bent to the bottom drawer and grabbed my journal, and my shirt slid up. I immediately yanked it back down, but I wasn't fast enough.<br>"Phin what was that!" he demanded, pushing himself to his feet.  
>"its nothing Ferb, really" I insisted, gripping my sleeves securely in my fists.<br>He slowly approached  
>"Phin?"<br>"it's nothing" I insisted once again  
>He slowly grabbed my fists gently in his hands, and loosened my grip on my sleeves. Keeping his eyes locked on mine he gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. When it was out of the way he dropped in in shock, his eyes filling with shock, grief, and tears.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Tears filled my eyes and I ducked my head shamefully. I suddenly found myself in his arms, and pulled him closer as I succumbed to the tears.  
>"Phin... why?" he murmured<br>"I.. I'm sorry" I whispered  
>I felt him shaking his head, and he guided me slowly to the bed. He picked up my fallen journal and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes on my arm, and opened the journal to a random page. I cleared my throat and read<br>"Journal. Today was the first day I had to face without Ferb. Dear god... it... It was so hard... Everyone was pitying me, and I hated it. They made me feel like I can't deal with it on my own. In all truth... I cant. But they don't need to know that. In all truth... I never will be able to deal with it. I need Ferb. End of story. My heart feels like it has been ripped out and torn to pieces, and the one person that can fix it is dead. My reason for getting up every day, and dealing with Isabella, and all the jerks at school... is dead. Today... I did something I'm not proud of. I cut. Quite a few times. I sliced my inner thigh to to high hell. I'm surprised to say, it actually does remotely help. I sliced my inner thigh so mom wont see it... It would hurt her if she did" I finished it and set the book down beside me, and Ferb was completely frozen.  
>"Phin-" he choked "Phin did you... did you really...?" he left the question hanging<br>I stood silently, and dropped my shorts, and pulled up the leg of my boxers, revealing the mauled torn and scabby skin that used to be my smooth inner thigh. He reached out and ran his thumb over the scabs softly, then stood and pulled me securely into his arms. I nuzzled my cheek into his chest, and he murmured  
>"where else?"<br>"everywhere mom wouldn't see..." I whispered


	22. Chapter 22

I felt his hands on my shoulders, and he pushed me back.  
>"Phin?" he asked hesitantly<br>I bit my lip and pulled up the other leg of my boxers, revealing my other equally mauled inner thigh. He drew in a horrified breath as he ran his thumb gently over it.  
>I gripped his hands softly in my own, and his eyes frantically searched mine. I closed them and looked down, before turning and allowing him to see my sides and my back.<br>"oh.. Phin..." he whispered and pulled me back into his arms.  
>I bit my lip, and wrapped my arms securely around him.<br>"I'm sorry" I whispered  
>He shook his head<br>"Phin its... its fine. As long as you stop. Please don't do this any more"  
>"I promise" I whispered<br>He kissed the top of my head gently, and I pulled out of the embrace, and pressed our lips together. My heart sped up, and my eyes slid shut as I pulled him closer. I ran my thumbs gently over his cheeks before wrapping my arms securely around his neck. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist and pull me closer, and I smiled into the kiss. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I slowly opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to dance together.  
>We broke away for air, and I immediately reconnected our lips, loving the feeling of his soft, warm lips moving with mine. I felt my knees beginning to give out, and suddenly I was on my bed with Ferb straddling me. He broke the kiss for air, and grinned down at me. His hair was hanging down in his face, his skin was flushed, and his shirt was unbuttoned, courtesy of my wandering hands. I bit my lip at how... sexy he looked, and my heart sped up. His grin widened and his eyes sparkled mischievously, making me feel as if he could read my thoughts, which would be very bad; I was currently undressing him with my eyes.<br>He leaned back down slowly, taunting me, a wry grin across his face. I whimpered softly, and his grin broadened before he connected our lips. A moan fought its way out of me, and I wrapped my arms securely around him. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist before allowing the other to follow. I felt his fingers tracing the contours of my chest, and shivered slightly, before sliding off his shirt. I discarded the garment quickly, and cupped his cheeks gently. We broke apart (rather suddenly, might I add) to the door opening and Candace gasping in shock.


	23. Chapter 23

We both turned and faced her, red faced and panting, and she turned bright red.  
>"mom and dad are leaving" she said, and before we could reply she was gone<br>I turned my gaze back to Ferb and he laughed softly. After a moment I joined in, and kissed him softly once again, before standing and retrieving my shirt. He grabbed his, we quickly righted ourselves, then ran down the stairs to say goodbye to our parents.  
>We gave them tight hugs, and dad left, waiting for mom in the car.<br>"We will be gone for three days" she smiled "have fun"  
>She turned and left, closing the door behind us, and I grabbed Ferbs hand to go back upstairs. Candace stopped us and said<br>"explanation. Now"  
>I sighed, and said<br>"outside?"  
>She nodded and we all walked outside. I took a seat, and Ferb sat beside me.<br>She sat in front of me, and said  
>"start explaining"<br>I shrugged, unsure where to start. Ferb grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouragingly.  
>"Ferb and I are... together" I informed her after a moment<br>She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and said  
>"since when?"<br>"uh... just this morning" Ferb grinned  
>She nodded slowly, then fixed her stare on me<br>"and you didn't think he felt the same way" she teased  
>"I thought he was dead Candace" I pointed out<br>"Phin, your crushes on each other have been so obvious for the past few years. Completely obvious." she paused and turned to Ferb "I guess Phineas isn't the only oblivious one in the family"  
>Ferb grinned and blushed and she continued<br>"it was so obvious that Isabella gave up on flirting with him"  
>"Isabella notices everything emotional" Ferb replied<br>She shook her head  
>"guys, even Buford and Baljeet noticed it"<br>I turned bright red, as did Ferb and she laughed softly, then stood. She walked passed us, ruffling our hair on the way  
>"Keep it PG guys" she teased as she walked through the door<br>"you're one to talk little miss 'sneak Jeremy in my room last week and do things that im not even going to mention!" I yelled back, laughing hysterically  
>She froze in the door frame, and turned bright red<br>"you heard that!" she screeched  
>"I'm surprised mom and dad didn't" I grinned<br>Her face darkened and she turned and fled our range of sight, and a few seconds later I heard her yelling 'Phin heard us!'  
>I laughed softly and Ferb wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his touch, and after a moment decided I wanted to do something.<br>"want to go flying again?" I asked  
>"sure" he replied, and helped me up with a grin etched on his face.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

4:00am. The alarm clock screamed the numbers at me. I groaned, and my gaze flicked to Ferb. I watched him breathing softly for a few moments before allowing my head to hit the pillow yet again.  
>I heard a groan across the room, and glanced over again to see Ferb staring at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.<br>"Can't sleep?" I asked  
>He shook his head<br>"me either" I sighed  
>I shifted to my side and put my cheek on my fist. I watched in silence as a huge grin lit up his face. He shifted farther away in his bed, and pulled back the covers before pointing at me and patting the bed beside him.<br>I blushed and said  
>"you want me to sleep with you?"<br>He nodded, his grin widening. I slowly pushed my blankets off and crossed the room, and climbed in beside him. He covered me up and wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and cuddled into his chest, a grin on my face.  
>I felt him laughing silently, and shifted my gaze to his face. His eyes were shining as he looked down at me, and I cupped his cheek gently, and ran my thumb over it. He smiled softly and put his hand over it. I leaned in slowly, and he lunged forward and connected our lips. I immediately increased the pressure of the kiss, and his hands trailed down my back and came around to push under the front of my shirt. I shivered gently as I shifted my position so I was straddling him, and put a hand on the back of his neck, the other slowly unbuttoned his shirt.<br>He successfully unbuttoned my shirt and discarded it, and ran his fingers over ever part of my chest, tracing gently. I shivered, and finally accomplished my task of removing his shirt. I discarded it with mine, broke the kiss for air. I heard him gasping for breath and kissed down his neck, and down his chest, nipping and sucking as I cared.  
>He shivered and a light moan escaped his lips, and I grinned against his warm skin. I connected our lips once again and flipped us over. I stared up at him as he grinned devilishly and began kissing and nipping down my chest. My heart sped up and my stomach flipped as a weak moan escaped my lips. I shivered slightly, and he kissed me again. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, eagerly accepting his tongue. When we felt it was getting too heated we broke the kiss and he rolled off of me. We calmed our ragged breathing, and when we could finally breathe properly I curled back into his chest.<br>"I love you" I whispered  
>"I love you too" he smiled, and before I knew it I was asleep.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning to fingers running through my hair.  
>"rise and shine" he whispered<br>I shook my head and groaned  
>"I don't wanna"<br>I buried my face in his chest and he laughed softly  
>"we have school. Get up. And then we are going with Candace to pick up mom and dad at the airport"<br>"I don't want to go to school" I complained as I sat up "they're all going to try and take you away from me"  
>"well I wont let them" he whispered<br>I smiled at him and pressed our lips softly together. When we parted I said  
>"well... let's get this over with..."<br>He laughed slightly and nodded, and we got out of bed and dressed quickly.  
>I yawned as I pulled my striped shirt over my head, and he laughed and tossed me a pair of jeans. I put them on and tossed him his shirt. When we were finally presentable we walked quickly down the stairs, and I held back yet another yawn.<br>When we reached the table, there were two sandwiches.  
>"guys I made you each a sandwich" she said, pushing one at each of us, "and here are your lunches" she passes us each a bag and pushed us towards the door. "hurry or you'll be late"<br>"what time are you picking us up?" I called  
>"I'll be waiting after school!" she called, and the door closed<br>I turned and caught up to Ferb and said  
>"so are we telling people?"<br>"maybe we should play it cool for the day, and see how they react to my return before throwing that at them to" he said with a small grin  
>"good idea" I said with a smile. I quickly squeezed my hand, then sped up.<br>"hey!" I exclaimed and ran to catch up, effectively starting a race.  
>He beat me by a foot, and as soon as we were in the doors the whole school fell silent. I stared around in shock before gripping his arm and dragging him to our shared locker.<br>I quickly twirled the combination and he smiled at the pictures of us in it, and the notes. He shot me a smile and grabbed his things off the top shelf. I grabbed mine off the middle shelf and he slammed the door shut.  
>"uhh... wheres class?" he whispered, turning bright red<br>I laughed gently and said  
>"this way"<br>He silently followed me down the various halls until we reached the room.  
>"do we sit together?"<br>I nodded  
>"what class is this even?"<br>I laughed gently again and said  
>"math" I lead him to the seat, just as the teacher walked in. He spotted Ferb and grinned, and said<br>"I knew it wasn't true. There's noway a kid as smart as you would be killed by that"  
>Ferb grinned in reply, and the bell rang, causing the rest of the class to stream in frantically, desperate to be marked on time.<br>The teacher quickly took the attendance and began the days lesson.  
>"we're already on quadratics!" Ferb exclaimed in shock<br>I laughed gently and said  
>"we started it last week... I think Wednesday"<br>He frowned and said  
>"great..."<br>"I'll help you" I whispered  
>He shot me a small smile and said<br>"thanks"  
>When the lesson was over and he was handing out papers and assignments he approached Ferb<br>"Ferb, I think I should assign you a tutor. You missed a lot, including the culminating, and I don't want you to fail the class"  
>Ferb nodded<br>"once you've caught up remotely, I'll need you to do the culminating"  
>Ferb nodded again, and I said<br>"I'll be his tutor. We live together anyways so it saves time, and I'm getting a great mark in this class"  
>He eyed me, then nodded.<br>"alright. Phineas I need you to refresh him on all of the units, then get him caught up on quadratics"  
>I nodded and he handed us our sheets and walked away. I couldn't help but notice that while we were doing our work, others were staring at Ferb.<br>"so what does y equal?" he asked  
>"in the chart y equals x squared" I replied, pointing it out<br>"whats the full equation?" he asked  
>I pointed it out to him on his sheet and he nodded thoughtfully.<br>"I hate this" he complained after a moment  
>I laughed lightly and said<br>"I know. Me to"  
>He smiled and the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and waited while he did the same, and we left together, ignoring the stares.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

"whats next?" he asked  
>"English" I replied and lead him down more halls to the English room.<br>"do we sit together?" he asked  
>I nodded and lead him to a seat. When the English teacher entered she smiled at him and said<br>"so the rumours are true. I'm glad. Phineas, get him caught up, okay?"  
>I nodded and she tossed Ferb a copy of 'to kill a mockingbird'<br>Ferb examined it and said  
>"there's a test today on it, but Ill allow Phineas to help you with it. Catch up to us as soon as you can though, okay?"<br>Ferb nodded and she glanced at me  
>"no bragging" she teased<br>I laughed  
>"who me? Never"<br>She laughed softly and I noticed Ferb looked confused  
>"Phineas is the only one in the class done the book. Everyone else is only on like chapter seven, and they are supposed to be up to eighteen" she rolled her eyes and huffed<br>I laughed, and the bell rang, and the students once again poured in.  
>The class flew by, and soon enough it was time for lunch.<br>We walked down the hall, put our stuff in our locker, then head to our old lunch place.  
>As we passed the cafeteria a bunch of girls squealed and ran over to Ferb.<br>"Ferb you're back!" "oh I knew you would be okay!" "you're so manly to have survived that crash" "I love you!" "you're okay!" "go out with me!" We were surrounded within seconds, with girls throwing themselves at Ferb, all to be part of the drama he was unwillingly involved in. I saw red.  
>'calm Phin. Calm' I took a deep breatj, and remained calm until a girl attempted to seal her lips to his. I snarled and pushed her awaty before her lips touched his, and stood in front of him.<br>"get away from him Phin!" a bunch of girls screamed "we want to welcome him back!"  
>Ferb seemed to sense I had snapped, because he tried to calm me down. It worked until the girls started screaming again.<br>"let us welcome him back!" several were yelling, while others applied lipstick.  
>A snarl escaped me, and the girls stared at me, before yelling<br>"let us get to Ferb!" one voice I heard above the others though "let me get to my future boyfriend"  
>Another snarl escaped me, and she slowly approached me.<br>"what, did you just say" I snarled  
>"I said, let me get to my future boyfriend" she turned her gaze to Ferb "what do you say handsom?"<br>He shook his head and she glared  
>"why not?"<br>"I'm seeing someone" he replied  
>"what! Everyone in this school knows you're off limits because you're mine!"<br>"hes MINE!" I roared


	27. Chapter 27

The whole cafeteria fell silent and stared at us.  
>"what!" she shrieked<br>"hes. Mine." I repeated, narrowing my eyes at her  
>She scoffed and turned her gaze to Ferb, and held out a hand<br>"come on handsome, come sit with me" she purred  
>I snarled and whacked her hand away, and he glared at me.<br>"no" Ferb finally said  
>All eyes in the cafeteria were immediately on him, including mine.<br>"why!" she demanded  
>"because he's mine!" I yelled, completely furious, and glaring around the cafeteria defiantly.<br>She turned her gaze to me, shot a glare, then returned her gaze to him, as did I.  
>"because I'm Phineas'" he replied, and wrapped his arms around me from behind.<br>A bunch of jaws dropped, and I grabbed his hand securely in my own, intertwining our fingers. I began walking, pushing people out of my way when necessary, and everything was completely silent until we were out of the crowd, and the sound of her enraged scream filled the school.  
>I continued stomping angrily away, dragging Ferb with me, until we were at the doors of the school. I looked over his shoulder and my eyes narrowed.<br>"Ferb!" she was yelling as she ran towards us "Ferb come back!"  
>I raised my gaze to Ferbs, then released his hand and left. I pushed the door closed behind me, then ran. I ran as fast as I could, fear clouding my mind. I ran until I felt like I would explode, but I kept going.<br>I heard shouts behind me, but ignored them and kept pushing myself. My mind wandered to what I feared he would say, and tears clouded my vision.  
><em>'im sorry Phineas, but we are over'<em>


	28. Chapter 28

A sob escaped my lips as I finally reached my destination and climbed into our old secret tree house, from when we were eight or nine. I closed the hatch behind me and pushed the lock in place, and ran to the makeshift couch. I spotted my old stuffed rabbit on the floor, and climbed onto the couch, pulled a blanket over myself and held the rabbit close to my chest as the tears streamed freely down my cheeks. I tried to remain as quiet as I could, but sobs escaped me against my will, and my breathing was loud and laboured.  
>I heard a gentle knock on the door, and held my breath.<br>"Phin I know you're in there" came the soft reply of a very familiar voice  
>I slowly stood, not releasing my rabbit, and unlocked the door. Isabella climbed in and I locked it behind her, and pulled the curtains closed.<br>She sat on the edge of the makeshift couch, and I sat beside her, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. I remained perfectly silent until she wrapped her arms around me. A sob ripped its way out of me and I buried my face in her shoulder, and slowly wrapped my arms around her.  
>"Phin he's looking for you"<br>I didn't reply  
>"he's worried" she whispered<br>I shook my head  
>"he promised!" I sobbed quietly "he promised they wouldn't do that, and he wouldn't let them, and he almost let her-" I choked on a sob, then wailed "he almost let her kiss him!"<br>I pulled her closer, and she shifted her position slightly and ran her hand gently up and down my back.  
>I heard her sigh, and she said<br>"he wouldn't of let her"  
>"yes he would of! If I hadn't stopped her he would have kissed her!" I sobbed "he promised!"<br>I felt her shaking her head slightly, and said  
>"he- he told me he loved me, and he almost kissed her! We've been together for two days, and he already tried to cheat on me-!" I broke off and sobbed heavily<br>She kissed my cheek softly and said  
>"Phin I have to get home, mom wanted me home ten minutes ago, but I came here instead. Call me later?"<br>I nodded and she tightened her grip on me, before releasing me and heading to the door. I followed and unlocked it, and she slipped through. I waited until she was safely on the ground and she said  
>"If you're not home later I'm coming back"<br>I nodded slowly and she turned and ran off. I closed the door again, and locked it, before collapsing on the couch again.  
>I buried my face in my arms and tried unsuccessfully to remain silent.<br>"Phineas?" I heard the quiet voice at the door


	29. Chapter 29

I lifted my head and stared at the door as if he could phase through it.  
>"Phin I know you're up there. Or it wouldn't be locked" he murmured<br>I shook my head  
>"Phin please just let me in"<br>"you lied to me." my voice was so low I'm surprised he heard it.  
>"Phin I... I didn't lie to you" he replied<br>"you did"  
>"no... I didn't"<br>"you did!" my voice raised  
>"Phineas, I haven't lied to you once in our entire lives!" he insisted<br>"you lied to me! You said you loved me, and you almost let that... that... that skank kiss you! If I hadn't pushed her away you would have let her!" I yelled through my sobs  
>"no I wouldn't have!" he insisted "Phin I was trying to get away without touching her!"<br>I shook my head and said  
>"Just leave Ferb. Just... Just go" new tears filled my eyes<br>"Phineas please-" I cut him off  
>"I cant hear your lies. Just go!" I yelled.<br>"Phineas, believe me. I wouldn't have let her touch me" he plead  
>"why should I believe you?" I demanded<br>"because I love you" he replied quietly  
>"I... I don't know what that means anymore" I whispered<br>I heard him sigh and heard him hit the ground. I peeked out of the curtains and watched him walked slowly away and down the road.  
>I choked on a sob, and collapsed on the couch sobbing.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark. I groaned, wondering what had woken me until I heard a knock.  
>"Phineas wake up and let me in! Its cold out here!" Isabella complained<br>I stood slowly, and unlocked the door, and she climbed hurriedly in. I locked the door behind her and she sighed.  
>"you must have really been out like a light" she murmured, and hugged me securely<br>I hugged back and said  
>"sorry"<br>She laughed softly  
>"Its alright Phin. Did Ferb come by?"<br>"Yes. We had a fight and he said he loves me, and I said 'I don't know what that means anymore' and told him to leave..."  
>She tightened her grip on me, then released me and smiled.<br>"so what are we doing tonight?"  
>"you're staying?"<br>"until you leave" she grinned  
>"...thanks Izzy" I whispered<br>"what are best friends for?" she grinned and dropped the bag I hadn't realized she had been carrying.  
>We slowly walked back over to the makeshift couch and she dug through her bag and pulled out another blanket. She smiled at me, and took the one I was using, and pulled her closer to me so she could be covered in it. She smiled softly, and covered us with the other blanket.<br>"So what do you want to do?" she asked  
>"I want to go see Candace" I whispered<br>"Its cold out" she reminded me  
>I looked at her<br>"Izzy I really need to see Candace"  
>She nodded and said<br>"I came prepared"  
>She slid off the couch and dug through her back, pulling out her pink thick sweater, and my orange and white one. We slipped on our sweaters and she said<br>"how are we going to get out? He may get back in. It can't be locked from the outside. And even if it could be, that couldn't stop him"  
>"we are going to go through the secret entrance that can only be opened with a key" I paused and pulled down the neck of my shirt, revealing a string hanging from my neck, on that string was a key. "I have the only key"<br>She nodded and followed me silently to the back of the tree house, and I unlocked the door. I let her go down first, then followed and relocked the door.  
>I pulled her hood over her face, then pulled up mine, and gripped her hand as we dashed through the undergrowth behind the tree house. We broke free of it and hopped a few fences, never slowing our pace. Eventually we reached my fence and hopped it. I glanced around and lead her towards the side of the house, and climbed onto the garbage can, before climbing onto the roof. I helped Isabella up and we carefully crept across the roof until we were at Candace's window. I knocked, and the window was immediately thrown open.<br>"Phineas where have you been!" Candace demanded as I helped Isabella through the window  
>I followed her and closed the window before pulling my hood off and revealing my tear filled eyes to my older sister.<br>"Oh... Phin..." she breathed and pulled me into her arms.  
>I hugged back and she said<br>"what happened?"  
>"he almost cheated on me" I replied, and choked on a sob<br>"he what!" she demanded  
>I shook my head and heard Isabella say<br>"A girl today at school, her name is Kelsey, tried to kiss Ferb, and he didn't push her away. Phineas thinks that if he hadn't pushed her away, Ferb would have let her kiss him"  
>"Phin... Maybe you should talk to Ferb..." Candace suggested.<br>I shook my head stubbornly and she sighed.  
>"Phin I'm getting Ferb"<br>I immediately removed myself from her arms, and tried to run. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into her arms. I struggled fiercely, then hugged her back.  
>"Phin talk to him" she urged "maybe it was all a misunderstanding"<br>I shook my head, and the door opened. I turned my tear filled gaze, and saw Ferb. His hair was messy, his clothes were rumpled, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
>I immediately yanked myself from her grip, threw open the window, and jumped out it. I skidded roughly down the room, my feet hit the gutters, and I propelled myself forward, landing with a somersault. I heard Isabella following, then she screamed and fell. I saw her roll off the edge and held out my arms. I caught her and we both sighed in relief, before I set her down and we ran as fast as we could, hopping the fence on our way. We took the front way this time so it was faster, and I hurriedly unlocked the door, we climbed in, and I relocked it. As soon as we were in I pulled Isabella into my arms and allowed the tears to stream down my cheeks.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning when I woke up, Isabella was in my arms, and we were on the couch. I groaned and shifted slightly, and shivered. I immediately pulled her closer and I heard her giggle slightly.  
>"cold?" she mumbled<br>"yes. You?"  
>I felt her nod, and then sigh.<br>"We have school"  
>I nodded and she slowly removed herself from my arms and helped me up. We quickly threw on our shoes and left the tree house the same way we had the previous night, and dashed to school. We made it just in time for class, and hurriedly ran through the door. I shot her a long glance as she ran to her desk, and she frowned in reply. I turned and forced myself to walk to my seat, and pulled the chair to the other side of the desk and took my seat.<br>I saw him shoot a glance at me, and bit my lip. It took all my willpower to keep my gaze on the chalkboard instead of looking at Ferb.  
>"Phin" he whispered<br>I looked at him, attempting to look angry.  
>"what?" I hissed<br>"will you listen to me for a minute?" he plead  
>"no! You lied to me!" I exclaimed, drawing the entire class' attention to us "why should I-" I broke off as he gripped my shirt and pulled me towards him. I resisted, but my resolve crumbled as soon as he sealed our lips together.<br>A light moan escaped my lips as I pulled myself closer to him. I felt his arms slide around my back and pull me closer to him, and a small part of me was shocked that I hadn't fallen off my chair yet. He broke the kiss all too soon and stared me in the eyes.  
>"I would never cheat on you" he whispered "I love you"<br>"I... I... I love you to..." I replied, and sealed our lips together once again.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and groaned and forced my eyes open only to see Isabella standing over me.  
>"Phin wake up its time for school" she said<br>I groaned and pushed myself up, off the makeshift couch, and put my shoes on. We left the tree house the same way we had the previous night and walked to school. When we arrived I took my seat, and Isabella took hers. A few moments later Ferb walked in and took his seat beside me.


	32. Chapter 32

As luck would have it, we were given an assignment to do in our desk pairs. I lied and told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and asked to put my head down. When he said I could, Ferb said he would do the project himself until I was well enough to join.  
>"If it was anyone other than the two of you I would say no... But... Very well"<br>I immediately rested my head in my arms on the desk, and let my eyes slide shut.  
>Before I knew it my arm was being shaken. I opened my eyes and saw Ferb standing over me.<br>"Phin wake up!" he exclaimed "class is over"  
>"huh?" I mumbled, pushing myself off the desk. He pulled me to my feet and I allowed him to assist me to English class. Once I was in my seat I groaned and put my head on the desk.<br>"Phineas whats wrong?" I heard the teachers voice beside my ear moments later  
>"my... my heart hurts..." I whispered<br>I felt her hand on my shoulder  
>"why?"<br>"I'm in a fight with someone that I love..."  
>"and whats that fight about?" she asked gently<br>"he almost cheated on me..." I replied  
>"are you sure it wasn't just a big misunderstanding?" she asked<br>I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, and she said  
>"Phineas, honey, sit up please"<br>I pushed myself off the desk and stared at her, and she gestured behind me. I turned and faced Ferb, and he took my hands in his.  
>"Phineas please" he whispered and paused. I heard the click of the teachers heels as she left and went to her desk. "believe me"<br>"why?" I whispered  
>"because I love you" he brought our hands up to his chest "and I need you. I would never cheat on you"<br>I searched his eyes for answers before throwing my arms around him. I buried my face in his shoulder as he hugged back and rubbed his hands gently up and down my back.  
>"I love you" I whispered, and nuzzled my face into his shoulder<br>I suddenly felt dizzy, and removed myself from Ferbs embrace. He looked at me curiously, and I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out, and I collapsed backwards off my chair.  
>"Phineas?" I heard Ferb gasp in shock before everything went black.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a bunch of green.  
>"F-Ferb?" I groaned<br>The green suddenly disappeared and I was pulled into someones arms.  
>I felt the other persons body shaking with silent sobs.<br>I finally recognized the voice as mom,and heard dad and Candace as well.  
>I groaned<br>"wheres..." I sucked in a breath "wheres Ferb?"  
>I felt the arms leave me, and saw dad pulling mom away and out of the room. Candace slowly approached. I groaned and closed my eyes briefly before opening them and seeing her tear streaked face.<br>"Candace?" I muttered "wheres Ferb?"  
>She bit her lip, and more tears poured down her cheeks. I was immediately alert and sat up.<br>"Candace" I demanded, slightly panicked "wheres Ferb?"  
>She took a deep, shaky breath and said<br>"Phin... uh..." she choked "uh... We.. we don't know..."  
>"don't know?"<br>"we... we don't know where he is..." she replied  
>"don't know! How do you not know where he is!" I demanded, completely hysterical "He was right beside me! Beside me! When I passed out he was there!"<br>"Phin" she murmured, and grabbed something off the counter. She held it out to me, and I immediately recognized what it was.  
>"Doofenshmirtz" I snarled to myself<br>"what?"  
>I shook my head<br>"Phin, you were hit with this... it knocked you out..."  
>I stared at her, my eyes searching for answers. Finding none, I verbalized my question<br>"how bad was it?"  
>She hesitated, and I repeated myself<br>"Candace, how bad was it?"  
>"there uh... There was blood on the floor... and uh..." she choked, and took a raspy breath "and uh... There was drag marks, and fingernail marks in the ground..."<br>The tears were still pouring from her eyes, and they sprung to mine.  
>I immediately pushed myself off the table and ran shakily upstairs before succumbing to my tears.<br>"Perry!" I sobbed when I slammed my door and locked it. The mammal immediately entered through the top hat and put in his translator. "Perry where is he!"  
>Perry shrugged<br>"I don't know!" he wailed "I can't find him!"  
>I grabbed the mammals arms<br>"Perry please" I whimpered  
>Fresh tears filed his eyes, and streamed down his bill, soaking his soft aqua fur.<br>He took a deep shaky breath and said  
>"Phin I'll let you know when I know anything. I pro-" he broke off when his watch beeped<br>He looked down at it and Major Monogram appeared on the screen.  
>"Agent P! We have managed to get a location on Doofenshmirtz and your owner!"<br>"where is he!" I demanded  
>"They are on Bad Beard Island" He replied "you'll need to be sneaky, Agent P"<br>"I'm coming with you Perry"  
>"no" Perry immediately replied<br>"yes, Perry. I'm not waiting a second longer than I have to"  
>"Its too dangerous!" Monogram objected<br>"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"I snapped "I'M GOING, EVEN IF IT'S NOT WITH PERRY!"  
>They both stared at me, and Monogram quietly gave his consent. Perry stared at me for a few moments longer before nodding, and said<br>"fine"  
>Monogram signed off the watch and Perry lead me out of the house and to his lair. There he handed me a wetsuit and waited while I pulled it on. When I was done, he handed me a scuba tank and goggles, and lead the way out.<br>"I'm coming Ferb" I whispered, clenching my fists "and when I'm done with that bastard, hes going to regret this"


	34. Chapter 34

I remained perfectly silent as Perry herded me into his hover car and took off. I didn't speak until we were on our way, and even then it was only to ask how long it would be until we got there. When I got the response of three minutes, I fell silent again and prepped my gear.  
>When we stopped, it was over a large body of water. I almost asked why, until I remembered; the island had sunk after we recovered the chest of bad beards.<br>Perry and I shared a glance, and jumped out of the vehicle. The wind raced past and suddenly I was in the water. I shivered slightly at the sudden temperature change, and searched for Perry. I found him waiting for me a few feet away, and followed him through the water.  
>We eventually reached a big purple island, with green erratic designs all over it. I narrowed my eyes angrily at the island and heard an impatient shout. I turned and saw Perry waiting for me, and he was frowning. If I hadn't had the breathing device in my mouth, I would have stuck my tongue out at him as I swam over to him. He swam through and I followed close behind. He stopped when there was a grate in the vent, and we stared through it. I saw Heinz walking around and glared at him. He paced around and Perry grabbed my shoulder and tugged me. I shared a glance with him and he gestured for me to follow. I silently did, and eventually we were out of the water. I stared behind us and realized that there had been a small incline that brought us out of the water, and pulled the breathing piece from my mouth. I then realized we were by another opening, and joined Perry beside it. Heinz was still pacing, and I watched him for a moment, and then searched the room for Ferb. Not seeing him a small snarl ripped itself out of me, and Perry clamped his hand over my mouth.<br>I Shot a glare at him, and shifted and unzipped my wet suit. I slowly slid out of it without making a sound, and pushed it away from me. I watched again as Heinz groaned and pulled out a remote. He pressed the button on it and the garage door opened. He groaned and pressed it again, and tried another remote. After trying several remotes, and throwing them all away, he pulled out another, smaller one, and pressed it. Slowly a hole opened in the floor and something began coming up out of it. A pole.  
>I stared curiously, and felt something touching me. I immediately shot my gaze to where I felt it, and saw Perry hooking wires up to me and putting a belt around me.<br>I raised an eyebrow at him, and he reached into his hat and pulled out an earpiece and stuck it in my ear. He then pulled out a few gadgets; a laser, a pocket knife, and a rope. I continued to watch him until I heard a click. My gaze snapped up, and focused on the person I was here for.


	35. Chapter 35

**_okay, you guys are now completely caught up with deviantart! So my updates wont be coming as fast. They wont be afar apart though. Just like a chappy a day or something XD _**

"Ferb" I breathed, and my heart skipped a beat. I leaned forward slightly, and Perry pulled me back and shook his head. I glared at him, but obeyed; he's experienced in this sort of thing.  
>He leaned close to me and said<br>"We are going to get out of this vent and hid behind those boxes-" he gestured to the huge stack of boxes under the vent we were in "-and you will remain silent. I will go out, and you will NOT move! You will stay there until I tell you to move!"  
>I stared at him in silence, and didn't reply; there's no way I'm doing that. I'm going to Ferb as soon as we're down there. But there's no way I'm telling him that.<br>He searched my gaze and then groaned and pried the hatch off the vents. We slipped out, unnoticed, and crept to the edge of the stack of boxes. I peered across the room, and made eye contact with Ferb. It's a strange feeling to look across a room at someone and have them meet your gaze at the same moment.  
>Even from where I was hiding I saw Ferb's eyes light up, and I smiled weakly at him. Heinz walked in the opposite direction, and my heart was begging me to go to Ferb.<br>Before Perry could even notice I dashed hurriedly away from my hiding place and ran as fast as I could to Ferb. I saw him struggling against the ropes binding him to the pole, and heard Perry exclaim in shock, followed by a loud 'PERRY THE PLATYPUS!'.  
>Ferb struggled more, and his eyes were filled with tears. Then they filed with horror.<br>"PHIN LOOK OUT!" he screamed  
>I spun around, and my heart skipped another beat when I saw the holes opening up in the walls beside me. I sped up and dodged knife after knife on my mad dash to Ferb. One skimmed my stomach, and as soon as it was past I propelled myself forward and landed beside Ferb, taking the edge off the crash by turning my landing into a somersault.<br>I hurriedly pulled the pocket knife out and cut the ropes; my hands were shaking, resulting in me almost cutting both of us. When he was free I dropped the knife and was pulled into his arms. I felt his tears hitting my forehead, and mine soaked his shirt.  
>I slowly pulled away from him, and searched his body for injuries. There was a cut on his cheek, his nails were torn up and bloody, and his hair was covered in blood.<br>I put my hand in his hair, and it was dry. I sighed in relief and cupped his cheeks.  
>"you're okay right?" I asked, searching his eyes<br>He simply smiled and nodded before pulling me back into his arms.  
>I desperately held back the rest of my tears, and looked up again. I met his gaze, and we both slowly leaned in. When our lips met the tears finally overflowed and poured down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I felt his thumb tracing circles on my lower back gently. I shivered slightly, and only broke apart when I heard a loud shout of 'A LITTLE HELP HERE?'<br>I broke away and spun around to see Perry dodging every trap you could ever think of.  
>"PERRY!" I shouted in horror as I watched my pet platypus scream in pain and fall backwards only to disappear into what I assumed was a hole.<br>I tried to run forward, and another trap whizzed by. Ferb grabbed my wrist and tugged me backwards into his arms, and I struggled.  
>"let me go!" I wailed, and struggled to get to my pet.<br>"PERRY!" I wailed "PERRY NO!"  
>"Phin stop! You'll get hurt!" Ferb insisted<br>"I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" I wailed , my sight blinded by my tears "OH LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"


	36. Chapter 36

I watched through my tears as Heinz slowly approached the hole that my best friend had disappeared down, and called  
>"Perry?"<br>Shock and confusion were written on his face.  
>"Perry?" he called again<br>In Ferbs moment of distraction I ripped myself out of his arms and ran towards the hole. I dropped to my knees beside it and looked down.  
>"Perry?" I sobbed "Perry are you okay?"<br>I received no answer, and was handed a flashlight by Heinz. I was too upset to be angry with him, and flicked on the light. It illuminated a figure at the bottom of the hole, covered in blood with its limbs sprawled at an awkward angle.  
>"PERRY!" I wailed "PERRY NO!"<br>I heard a shocked gasp from Heinz, and then him stomping angrily away.  
>"NORM WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled<br>I didn't listen for the reply, and felt Ferbs arms wrap around me.  
>"Perry... Perry no..." I whispered, and turned and sobbed into Ferbs chest. I heard Ferbs shocked gasp, and then felt his grip on me tighten.<br>"Oh... Phin..." he whispered, and stopped. I assumed it was because he didn't know what to say. I didn't either. I sobbed hysterically, the hardest I ever remembered crying in my life.  
>Without Ferb noticing I tied the rope around his waist, then the other end around mine, and removed myself from his arms. He looked at me curiously, his eyes filled with tears, and I shifted my position and fell back into the hole.<br>"Phineas!" he screamed in horror, and I watched as the ground came closer. I still had the flashlight in my hand, and it slipped from my grasp when the rope tightened a few feel above him. I looked up and saw Ferb staring down in shock, and I yelled  
>"I'm untying it! Just leave it there!"<br>He nodded in response, and I slowly untied myself and dropped to the bottom of the hole beside my pet. I stared at him, and covered my mouth with my hands.  
>"Perry" I breathed "Oh Perry..."<br>I slowly reached out and put my hand on his chest. It wasn't moving, and a sob ripped its way out of my throat. I ran my fingers gently through the fur on his chest, my hand getting covered in blood.  
>I slowly reached out and wrapped my other arm under the mammal, and pulled him into my lap, and cuddled him gently, my tears flowing down my cheeks, cleaning his blood soaked fur. I choked on a sob, and whimpered softly.<br>"Oh Perry..." I whimpered "Perry..."  
>I rested my cheek gently on his head, and succumbed to my tears.<br>He was the only thing left from my real dad... He's my best friend...  
>The sobs wracked my body, and suddenly Ferb was down with me in the cramped space.<br>I looked up as he landed, and he crouched and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and my sobs became louder. I felt Ferbs tears hitting my head as I sobbed, and Perry's watch beeped.  
>It flicked on, and Monogram appeared<br>"Agent P we have just- what happened!" He demanded when he saw and heard us  
>"Perry's... Perry's... He's... hes dead!" I wailed and clutched his body closer.<br>Monogram stared in shock, and then signed off. I continued sobbing, and Ferb finally said  
>"Phin we should get out of here"<br>I nodded and held Perry close to my body as I stood. Ferb pulled me into his arms and grabbed the rope, and tugged it. I didn't look up, I just kept my eyes shut tight as I sobbed. I felt hands grip my shoulders and I was pulled away from Ferb. I didn't complain, just held Perry close. As soon as I was set on the ground I realized who had picked me up.  
>I swatted his hands away from me and yelled<br>"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
>He flinched back and I clutched Perry closer.<br>I watched silently as he pulled Ferb out of the hole, and gently set Perry down and stood. We shared a glance and I ran sobbing into his arms.  
>I buried my face in his chest and heard footsteps towards us.<br>"Listen..." I heard Heinz say "I had nothing to do with that. I didn't add that trap. I... I don't even know what just happened!"  
>I ignored him, and heard Ferb reply.<br>"mhm. And how Can we trust you?"  
>I assumed he shrugged because there was no reply. Ferbs grip on me tightened and I turned around to see Heinz crouched down beside Perry.<br>I watched him warily, and watched as he softly stroked my best friends fur.  
>"Perry the platypus I... I'm... I'm so sorry..."<br>It was only now that I noticed the tears in the scientists eyes. I guess it made sense. Perry had always told me that their relationship was more of a frenemy thing rather than enemies or friends. So it made sense that he was crying. I pulled Ferb tighter to me, his shirt completely soaked with my tears as I sobbed.


End file.
